warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MidnightYoshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 15:06, October 10, 2010 Hello, there are ways to make blogs but wikia isn't a social net work but you can make blogs. For intruding yourself you can leave a message on everyone's user talk page. You can go around fixing grammar but don’t change the information on any of the pages, just the misspellings. There is Warriors Forum where you can talk about everything warriors. They are our official partners. We also have role playing Clan you can join. You can be more then one cat in each Clan. The role playing Clans are IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. These are the only role playing Clans, the others belong to other users who use them in fan fictions. You can make your ow fan fiction stories and Clan for your story but don't use any one else's Clan. If you have any more questions ask Me, Smoketail88, LostGod2000 or Sir Rock for help. Aniju Aura 01:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Only if you get permission from the artist and there is a license use have to use on picture from another site but I don't know how to use it. We have templets here for people to use, Pictures Layouts. You can use them for your cats and don't need the license. I have to go but I will be back in an hour or so. Aniju Aura 01:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Bravestorm can join IceClan, when we make an article for a cat we give them the Clan's name as a last name so if we get no than one cat with the same name you know who is who and what Clan they were born in. We have two Rainstars, Flowerstars and two Shadowclaw but they are all from different Clans so we can tell them apart. Next time give you cat the Clan name as a surname instead of just naming the article the Cat's name: example Bravestorm IceClan isntead of just Bravestorm.Aniju Aura 03:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Most people wait before making the article. Well I moved it for you. Right now in IceClan name much is happening but there is a killer on the lose. He is a twoleg who kills cats so maybe Bravestorm finds a dead cat or something. We role play at Blizzard Warriors for IceClan. You can add something fun tot he plot line so the story gets started. Aslo read Role Play Rules so you know what to do and not to do. This place is rather new to role playing so have fun.Aniju Aura 04:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Cat Wiki Want to join Warrior Cat Wiki? It does have too many users and we need some so we can become great. It would be nice to see you there adding to articles. We are partners with them. And Warriors Forum Wiki are also our partners. They are new and need some new users too. There you can talk anything about Warriors. Aniju Aura 04:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Put the link to your video on your user page instead of on the article for Bravestorm. Sir Rock 07:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean by the link thing. Can you explain better?Aniju Aura 00:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well It says Bravestorm IceClan because that was the first Clan he join so it becomes his Last name so veiwers know he is from IceClan, the last name doesn't change if a cat joins another Clan. It helps people know what Clan they were from first. Aniju Aura 00:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) How did you change you user name? Aniju Aura 07:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay but I don't want to change the name of my Wiki. I rather like it. :) Thanks thought because someone once asked me this and now I can tell them about it. If they hadn't already fingured it out yet. Aniju Aura 05:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay then, can you change a wikia's name? Aniju Aura 06:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you planing of coming back to role play with us again. I am getting new users to come and I wanted to know about what to do with your cats. If you are not coming bac, may I give your cats to other users or have tom join SpiritClan? Please response if you can. Aniju Aura 02:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah most of the important people left and the remaining users didn't edit so the story is just on hold. Some of the new people I hope to haven't gotten into Warriors that far yet, so it would be nice to keep Bravestorm, so you me and Sir Rock can show them what Warriors do. He can become a loner later if you want but for now he would be needed in IceClan. I may have to find a new player for Icestar though. Aniju Aura 06:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I was wondeirng if you will ever come back and role play with us again. If you do not respond, your cats will be moved to the All Known Members section for the time being. If you ever choose to come back, and want your cats again, just move them out of that secont and back into the Clan. Aniju Aura 01:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Well the role play will be a few months later, many cats were lost to the killer so Bravestorm would be allowed to join IceClan, or he already did if you like. Are you planing on still role playing? If so, do you want me to leave your cats in the Clans for then? Some of the ranks may have shifted and the Clans are smaller now. Aniju Aura 02:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Not at the moment. Let me get things set up for the role play before we start inviting people. I'll let you know when you can tell everyone about this place once everything is fixed and set up in the five RP Clans. Aniju Aura 07:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC)